


Air & Blood

by Jacob



Category: Homestuck, Real Men Wear Tights AU
Genre: M/M, Quadrant Confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacob/pseuds/Jacob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heir smiled when he saw his partner waiting for him on the roof.</p><p>“Want a lift anywhere?” Heir asked Hemogoblin as the wind danced around him. He didn’t get a verbal answer, instead Hemogoblin stalked towards him, causeing him to back up until his back hit the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Air & Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bananaramses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananaramses/gifts), [SergeantMeow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SergeantMeow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Real Men Wear Tights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/469179) by [Bananaramses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananaramses/pseuds/Bananaramses), [SergeantMeow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SergeantMeow/pseuds/SergeantMeow). 



> This is a fic based off of the AU 'Real Men Wear Tights'

Heir smiled when he saw his partner waiting for him on the roof.

“Want a lift anywhere?” Heir asked Hemogoblin as the wind danced around him. He didn’t get a verbal answer, instead Hemogoblin stalked towards him, causeing him to back up until his back hit the wall.

“Wha-what are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Hemogoblin was far too close to Heir now… and getting closer.

He gasped when their lips touched before pushing the troll away, “I’m sorry. I just can’t. I already love someone.”

Hemogoblin sulked “Who?”

“He’s my best friend. I feel awful for loving him because he’s the only one I think I’d ever love and he sees me as his moirail. I can’t do that to him.”

Hemogoblin sighed, “He’s one lucky troll. You actually remind me of my moirail, he’s just as considerit and kind… though he’s an idiot.”

Heir laughed, “Mine’s not. He’s arguementative, angry and loves shouting at or about everything.” He laughed again, “And he’s a huge Heir fan.”

Hemogoblin froze, “Heir? What’s you’re moirail’s name?”

“Huh? Oh… I’m not sure I should say…-”

“It’s Karkat isn’t it?”

Heir’s eyes widened, “How do you know that!?”

Hemogoblin fell back against the roof, “God fucking dam it.”

“Hemo? Are you ok?”

“No, I’m not. I’ve been fucking quadrent flipping without even knowing it!”

“What are you talking about?” Heir was compleatly confused by this point.

Hemogoblin sighed and moved his hand towards his face, as he did so, his horns started to melt. By the time he had removed his mask, his horns had become small and bright coloured.

Heir’s eye’s widened agin, “Karkat!?”

Karkat sighed, “Hi John.” He smacked his head against the roof, “Fuck.”

John on the other hand begain smiling before kneeling down beside the troll, “You know… It’s only quadrent flipping if it’s only you. I’ve been in love with you for years now. But I felt so bad for it becuse I was you’re moirail so I couldn’t be your matesprit.”

Karkat sighed, “John, now it’s me who can’t. I need you as my moirail more then I want you as my matesprit.” His eyes closed.

“Karkat? We could be both, we could do this the human way. We don’t need to choose only one quadrent.”

Karkat opened his eyes and looked at John with wide red eyes full of confusion.

“Karkat. I can love you and comfort you when you need it, I can be you’re best friend as well as your lover. It’s how humans do it, you know our romance is a mix of all the quadrents.”

The two teenaged super heros sat in silence as Karkat thought it over. John smiled when Karkat sat up, pulled down his mask and kissed him gently.

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic and haven't read it yet, go read 'Real Men Wear Tights'. It is a most awesome read.


End file.
